<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darlin' Wont You Wait by Nevisted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539829">Darlin' Wont You Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevisted/pseuds/Nevisted'>Nevisted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camp Counselor AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, and like a whole bunch others, shamlessly off canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevisted/pseuds/Nevisted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton and company are off to camp! Shenanigans ensue as Alex works with children, friends, and his new rival. </p><p> </p><p>Camp Counselor AU loosely based off real events (in my life).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darlin' Wont You Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally! Alexander was so excited to be a camp counselor. After years of the leadership program, being a counselor-in-training and then an intern, Alex thinks it's safe to say that this was a job that was well earned and deserved.</p><p>A buzz from his phone pulls him from his thoughts, it’s from John;</p><p>Turtle-meister: ay yo yo! we’re heading over so u best be packed by time we get there. i know youve probably been putting that off ://</p><p>He was right of course. Alex looks at his half packed suitcase with horror in his eyes. He jumps up, tosses his phone on his bed and hurries over to his closet. Throwing open his closet door he scans the hanging shirts and grabs a couple trying to remember where he left his packing list. </p><p>A little crazed searching later he locates the list and starts to check things off. Check, check, check, need underwear, check, check, check, need sunscreen. The list continues on like that.</p><p>After what looks like a miniature hurricane has hit Alexander’s room, and he’s hopefully gathered everything he needs, there’s a loud knock at the door.</p><p>The knocking continues, “Coming! Just a second” Alex yells. The knocking stops. He throws in a couple books and slips his laptop into his backpack and waddles out to the living room just as the front door opens.</p><p>John and Hercules walk in and laugh when they see Alexander’s nearly bursting bags.</p><p>“Alex, you do know it’s only for the summer right? I know you love Mount Vernon but we’re not moving there” Hercules manages through his laughter.</p><p>The laughter subsides as Alexander pouts before getting his hugs from them both, “Well yeah we’re not living there for forever but the whole summer is still pretty long.” Hercules puts Alex down from his bear hug and it’s John’s turn. “Oh, and John, I gave you the location of my extra key for emergencies, you jackass.” Alex tries to hide the amusement in his voice.</p><p>John laughs, “Well yeah but it was an emergency!” he pulls back from the hug, takes a step back and smirks before saying with a knowing grin, “You haven’t seen Laf in forever.”</p><p>On that cue Lafayette steps in, “Alexander, mon ami!”</p><p>Alex lets out something that is definitely not a girly shriek and throws himself at his friend “Laf, you said you weren't sure if you could make it this summer!”</p><p>Laf laughed and twirls Alexander around “George called and convinced me,” they set Alex down. “I talked to my professors and took my finals early, I flew in this morning.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me” Alex gives his best puppy dog eyes and tries not to crack into a smile.</p><p>“Ah mon pauvre ami, I wanted to surprise you!” Laf knows Alex well and sees right through the facade, “You are pleasantly surprised, are you not?”</p><p>Alexander cracks and the laughter rushes in, “You got me. I’m just so glad you could make it. Camp just wouldn’t be the same without you.” Alex hands his duffels to John and Hercules and his backpack to Laf, “Let me just grab the snacks and we can go.”</p><p>A chorus of ‘see you in the car’ makes its way around and Alex is alone again. Alex bounces on the balls of his feet for a second before making his way through his apartment turning lights and fans and such off. Ending in the kitchen he opens one of the top cabinets and smiles to himself, he had been working so hard and he finally has his childhood dream job. His friends also made it and that made it so much better. Alex reaches up and grabs the bag full of snacks he bought the other day for the road trip.</p><p>He starts to leave his apartment but stops in the doorway and looks back, Alex feels a sense of finality. He won’t be back for several months and who knows what could happen in that time.</p><p>He steps out and closes and locks the door. As Alex makes his way to Hercules car he wonders what could await him at camp this year.<br/>
______</p><p>The car jolts to a stop and Alex opens his eyes. He blinks the sleep away as best as he can.</p><p>“We’re here!” John says as he turns the car off. He turns around and grins “I wasn’t expecting you to sleep the whole way but hey, getting you to sleep at all is a win in my book.”</p><p>“I get plenty of sleep! Where’s Hercules and Laf anyways?”</p><p>“I dropped them and their luggage off at their cabin, I’m surprised you slept through it. We weren’t necessarily quiet about it.”</p><p>They get out of the car and head to the trunk. John opens the door and is assaulted with bags.</p><p>Alex tries not to laugh, “Holy shit John, did you really have to bring so many loose bags?”</p><p>“You know, you’re going to have to watch your language around the kids” John shoots back and rolls his eyes at Alex. “If you keep that up you’ll be out of here before the kids even arrive.”</p><p>Alex shoves John and they start to drag all their luggage into their temporary home, the cabin is open air and sunlight shines through the slits in the walls. There are three sets of bunk beds, and it looks like three have already been claimed with two tops and one bottom open. Alex dashes to the last bottom bunk, “Claimed! You have to be faster next time John.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I totally wanted this bunk in the first place.” he covers and sets his stuff down on the top bunk across the cabin from Alex, “I wonder who else is in this cabin, I think I recognize the stuff on the bunk below me but I can’t remember who these bags belong to.”</p><p>There’s an excited scream coming from outside the cabin and Alex and John share a glance before getting up and heading outside again. </p><p>Suddenly there’s a violent mess full of curls in Alex’s arms and it says, “Alexander! It’s so good to see you!” Recognizing Peggy’s voice he smiles and twirls her around.</p><p>“Peggy! Are you in our cabin then? It’s so good to see you too. How are your sisters doing? Are they working here this summer as well? I know Eliza said she’ll be here this summer but Angelica refused to comment. Hercules and Lafayette are here too but they’re not in this cabin. I’ve got-”</p><p>Peggy interrupts with a laugh “The same Alex as always then, and to answer your questions; yes I’m in this cabin, Eliza and Angelica are doing fine and they are indeed working here this summer.” a pause and then she adds almost as an afterthought, “Angelica shouldn’t be here until after dinner thought, she’s picking up Thomas at the airport.” Peggy sidesteps Alex and hugs John, “It’s nice to see you guys got here on time, especially ‘cause I know for a fact that Alex didn’t start packing until last night.”</p><p>“Peggy! You promised you wouldn’t rat me out!”</p><p>She throws her head back and laughs, “I didn’t promise you shit Alex, and we’ve gotta head out now if we wanna meet up with everyone before the first camp meeting.” Peggy practically bounds towards the dining hall, without looking back she shouts, “Come on guys, y'all are slow!”</p><p>They head up the dirt path, following in Peggy's wake to the dining hall, filling the space between them with comfortable chatter.</p><p>The walk can’t take more than five minutes but the view is breathtaking, bushes full of berries and flowers line the path. They pass through a round building with a fireplace and no walls, then over a wooden bridge with a rushing creek underneath it.</p><p>The dining hall, nicknamed the Lodge, is an old log cabin that was renovated to fit the camp's needs nearly a hundred years ago. Alex has always loved how the lodge looked, almost 100% wooden. A large balcony wraps around half of the building, looking out over the ocean. A large bell system is built into the railings of the balcony, and there are steps that lead down to a flagpole.</p><p>Peggy is waiting by the Lodge’s double doors, tapping her foot impatiently, “You guys clearly took your sweet ass time. Let’s go in.”</p><p>She throws the doors open and immediately loud laughter rings through the air.</p><p>Sitting at a large round table on the other side of the hall are roughly a dozen people, sitting at a large bay window and on benches, chatting over snacks. A chorus of greetings fill the air and Hercules, Lafayette, and Eliza wave them over, pulling up more seats and even a bench trying to make space at the table to seat all three of them.</p><p>“We were all just catching up, and getting to know the new hires!” Eliza beams, “I really missed this place” she paused a moment and added with a touch of amusement “I suppose I also missed all of you guys too.”</p><p>Alex takes a look around and recognizes about half the people here, aside from himself, John, Hercules, Lafayette, Peggy, and Eliza he also knows Burr, Theodosia, Adrienne, Franklin, Washington and his wife Martha. </p><p>Most were people that he knew from camp but he met Adrienne through Lafayette as they were childhood friends and Ben through an intern program he was in during high school. Not to mention Martha and George being close friends outside of camp and helping to put him through college despite all voiced complaints.</p><p>He turns his attention towards the conversation at hand.</p><p>“Why don’t you three introduce yourselves?” A woman he doesn't recognize says.</p><p>Washington takes the opportunity to speak up, “A perfect time to go around and introduce everyone here again, and remember, not everyone will be here until later tonight. I’m your camp director, if you ever have a problem with other staff or particularly difficult children you can come to me.”</p><p>It goes on like that, the woman that spoke before introduces herself as Martha Wayles, next to her is her friend Dolley Payne. </p><p>Alex meets a total of eight new people when two more people join them. Maria Lewis, Charles Lee, John Church, James Monroe, George King, Sam Seabury, John Adams and his wife Abigail Adams. The introduction circle devolves into many side conversations with everyone just getting to know each other.</p><p>The doors slam open and everyone turns their heads to see two people walk in. Alex recognizes one of them almost immediately as they start to walk over.</p><p>Making their way towards the rather large group of people is a rather stout short black man and woman that’s quite a couple inches taller than him.</p><p>“Madison?” Alex manages to hide his surprise, “Is that you?”</p><p>James Madison looks over and his eyes widen in an almost imperceptible manner. Was he confused? Surprised? Alex has never been able to read James as well as he claims to no matter how long they’ve had their vague confusing relationship. Is James his friend? Alex has never been able to answer that with certainty.</p><p>“Hamilton. I wasn’t expecting to see you this summer” James states with smooth coolness, “What a pleasant surprise.”</p><p>Aware of the eyes on their exchange Alex motions for everyone to scoot down and offers James and his companion a seat. It’s tight but they all manage to fit. Alex waits curiously but patiently while James and his friend introduce themselves. He finds out that James and Martha didn’t come to camp together but they did meet in the parking lot and got lost together while trying to find the Lodge.</p><p>Alex waits as patiently as possible for the conversation to devolve again before turning to James and asking “So how did you hear about this camp?”</p><p>Why are you here, is what Alex really means. </p><p>James raises an eyebrow to acknowledge the underlying message and says “My friend has been going here for years and he suggested I try it. Maybe you know him? His name is Thomas.”</p><p>Alex shakes his head and goes to respond but before he can get the words out Eliza pipes up from a little bit down the table, “Thomas? Thomas Jefferson?” </p><p>Lafayette looks up at that, eyes wide in surprise “Thomas Jefferson? I know him.” Eliza and James look shocked at that, “Does this Thomas go to school in France?”</p><p>James nods slightly at that, “Yeah. Though he says he plans to transfer back to the states after finishing out this quarter.”</p><p>“Oh my god. This is crazy! What a coincidence, I’m pretty sure we’re all talking about the same Thomas” Peggy interjects, “If we are then my sister Angelica is picking him up at the airport today, they should be getting in late tonight.”</p><p>Curiosity piqued Alex says “I’ve heard of him. A bunch of the kids I’ve worked with were singing his praises. Though I haven't managed to actually meet him.”</p><p>Washington stands and effectively silences the room. The first camp meeting officially begins, as almost all of it is just different variations of things Alex has already heard he quickly retreats to his own head to mull over the new information. Having Madison around was an interesting deviation from the expected. This Thomas character was also an interesting though not unexpected addition, in fact Alex was quite looking forward to meeting him having heard a lot about Thomas from both staff and campers alike. Heck, even Washington liked him.</p><p>The meeting eventually turned into dinner which turned into Alex, John, and Peggy walking back in comfortable silence to their cabin. </p><p>“Ya know, we actually managed to forget to ask who the rest of our cabin mates were.” Peggy breaks the silence, “I wonder who they are.”</p><p>John hums noncommittally “I suppose we’ll find out in a moment”.</p><p>They lapse into silence again, exhausted from the long day. As they walk into their cabin they're greeted by soft conversation, Alex enters first and isn't too terribly surprised by what he sees “Burr. It’s nice to see you, it’s been a while hasn't it” Burr voices passive agreement and Alex focuses his attention on the lovely sight next to him as he offers his hand, “Maria wasn't it? I’m Alexander, it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>A slight smile graces her face as she takes his hand “That’s me. It’s nice to meet you as well, Aaron here was just talking about what I should expect from camp as we unpack.”  She turns back to her luggage and continues “He mentioned that a lot of you have been here before?”</p><p>Peggy, bouncing on her already unpacked top bunk explains “Yeah! This camp is pretty great! My sisters and I have been going here ages, Aaron is the same. Alex and John only started here a couple years ago.” She pauses and continues “And I’m Peggy, if you missed that. And this is John” she waves at the top bunk across from her where John is setting up.</p><p>John waves his hand as best as he can considering Maria is his bottom bunk.</p><p>Maria and Peggy continue their conversation with Burr interjecting every so often, mostly about camp. Alex pulls out his laptop and starts working on one of his current projects.</p><p>About half of his laptop battery later a bunched up shirt comes flying from the dark and smacks him across the face accompanied with sleepy words, “I swear to god Alex if you don't put your laptop away I’ll march you up to Washington's cabin myself.”</p><p>Alex rolls his eyes and says “5 more minutes John”. </p><p>He hears a groan that he takes as agreement. True to his word he wraps up this last paragraph and settles down for bed. Despite the restlessness that usually accompanies him sleep finds Alex quickly, after all, he's home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! this is the first work I've posted in,,, absolute years honestly. I'd love comments, and if anyone would like to beta my work I wouldnt say no haha. Please come say hi on my tumblr (ham-dumping) if you'd like!</p><p>Criticism is much welcome but keep it nice, i'm very sensitive :((</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>